¿Te ame en realidad?
by Pao-Aiku
Summary: Una noche como cualquier otra Sakura confieza lo que por tantos años habia guardado... Mientras que sin que ella lo supiera, un pelinegro escucha todo... SasuSaku


**Konishiwa! pues soy yo con un nuevo fic - esta vez nadie muere O.o... espero y les guste sin mas que decir me retiro...**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto...**

...

¿Te ame en realidad?

Una chica pelirosa estaba en su cuarto sollozando y viendo la foto del ex equipo 7…

-Ya han pasado 6 años desde que te fuiste Sasuke-kun –dijo la ojijade limpiándose unas cuantas lagrimas –tantos años desde tu partida y sabes… me he vuelto fuerte física y mentalmente pero sentimentalmente soy la misma de hace 6 años y si, te sigo extrañando, te parecerá tonto pero cada día tengo la esperanza de que volverás, se que eso es tonto pero no lo puedo evitar después de todo todavía te… ¿amo? Vaya eso no lo se ya que después de que te fuiste me he hecho la misma pregunta en realidad te ame o simplemente fue pura obsesión eso no lo se después de todo ya no creo mas en el amor después de tu partida… ya que al irte tú te llevaste mi corazón –dijo esto ultimo sonriendo falsamente escondiendo su tristeza tras esa sonrisa falsa –sabes en realidad me haces mucha falta como quisiera que estuvieras aquí con esa mirada fría y calculadora y con esa sonrisa arrogante que me volvía loca…

Te ame tanto que hasta llegue a compararte con un dios inalcanzable, ame todo de ti aunque siempre supe que tú jamás llegaste a amarme, supe que era un fastidio para ti que simplemente era una molestia mas para poder lograr tus objetivos para poder vengar tu clan, muchas veces llegue a pensar que estarías mejor si yo no existieras y vaya con tus actos siempre lo demostraste pero simplemente no podía estar lejos de ti y que mas da desde hace 6 años que te fuiste y me dejaste dándome a entender que yo jamás signifique nada para ti y mírame aquí otro día mas que se acaba y yo aquí esperando tu regreso vaya que estúpida puedo llegar a hacer… si he pensado en quitarme la vida pero no puedo simplemente soy una cobarde no puedo hacerlo, no puedo dejarte el camino libre y aunque te pida que regreses se que jamás lo harás, si soy una molestia mas y no puedo evitarlo… ya que soy TU molestia…

La chica miro por la ventana era una noche hermosa.

-Que mas quisiera dejar de pensar en ti pero no puedo simplemente no logro decidirme entre amarte u olvidarte, si lo se tengo solo 19 años y vaya que he sufrido; mis padres murieron hace dos años en un accidente y tú mi amado Sasuke-kun me dejaste en esa banca hace seis años puede que ya aigas muerto pero sabes eso no me importa y estoy aquí como una idiota como tu esclava esperando tu regreso como quisiera que estuvieras aquí escuchando todo –dijo tocando la banda de su amado la cual había sacado hace unos momentos – esta banda es el único recuerdo que tengo de ti después de que me dejaste en esa banca inconsciente pude verla al despertar jamás creí que traicionarías a Konoha pero que ilusa fui –dijo llorando a mas no poder acostándose en su cama dejando que sus lagrimas junto a su cansancio se apoderaran de ella y la hicieran que acabara profundamente dormida dejando caer la banda del azabache al suelo pero al mismo tiempo susurrando sus ultimas palabras de esa noche

–Mi amado Sasuke-kun simplemente te amo.

La chica jamás se percato que todas las palabras que habían salido de sus labios habían sido escuchadas atentamente por un ojinegro fuera de su habitación.

-MI querida molestia creeme eso es lo mismo que siento por ti, te amo obsesionadamente –dijo entrando a la habitación de la pelirosa posando sus labios en los de ellas dándole un calido beso para después alejarse de ella he irse de ese lugar pero diciendo algo –algún día vendré por ti MI flor de cerezo. –dijo desapareciendo del lugar.

...

**Les gusto?**

**espero que si, bueno ps espero sus comentarios -**

**los quiero mucho espero y pronto poder subir otro fic**

**sayonara!**

**Atte: LaningAikuUchiha **

**_Un cerezo se enamoro... El vengador la dejó... Ella lloró... Pero luchó por su amor... ¿A caso su amor será algun día correspondido?... SasuSaku4ever_**


End file.
